


Let's Have a Very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year

by Ineedapuppyandsomevodka



Series: Buddie Christmas Prompts [12]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, New Years Resolutions, Seriously fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka/pseuds/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka
Summary: Buddiemas prompt: New Years Resolutions
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie Christmas Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Buddiemas 2020





	Let's Have a Very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> It's a day late (maybe two now?) But it's here!

It was their last night at the cabin. Buck and Eddie had most everything packed up and ready to go so that they could have a slow morning before they had to check out and drive all the way back to Los Angeles. They had spent the day in the quaint little resort town, they did a little last-minute Christmas shopping, and they got dinner while they were out before they returned to put Christopher to bed. 

He and Eddie were sitting on the couch together, enjoying a beer while they watched TV, and Buck couldn’t help but think about how much he truly loved Eddie. There was just something about him, how thoughtful that he was that made Buck feel like a teenager experiencing his first love. Maybe this was his first true love, and that’s why he felt this way. 

See, unlike his other relationships, Buck thought that he could talk to Eddie about anything. He’s not sure he’s ever been this open with anyone before, save for maybe, Maddie, but she didn’t count because she was his sister. He wonders if it helped that he and Eddie were friends before they were... whatever they were now, boyfriends? It probably did. They were fast friends, once Buck got over his very fast jealous streak (if he’s completely honest, he thought that Bobby brought in a new hire to replace him. Now he’s over the moon to have Eddie as his partner). 

When they had talked to Christopher a couple of nights before, Buck was terrified. He was scared that the kid was going to say that he wasn’t comfortable with them being together, and he was going to have to be okay with that. He didn’t though. He more or less gave Buck the permission that he needed to love Eddie Diaz more than he already did. 

“What are you thinking about?” Eddie asks and nudges him with his foot.

“You,” he answers honestly, looking back at him with a shy smile. 

“Yeah? Penny for your thoughts?” He smiles back. 

“I’ll sell them for a dollar,” he replies with a grin. 

“That’s highway robbery right there,” Eddie retorts and Buck can’t help but laugh. 

“Yeah, yeah,” he rolls his eyes, then sets his beer on the coffee table. He shifts himself so that he’s laying on top of Eddie, his forearms holding himself upon the arm of the chair. “Just thinking about how great you are, and how great your kid is,” he hums and pecks his lips. 

“I think you’re pretty great, too,” Eddie smiles against his lips. “I kinda don’t ever want to leave here. It feels magical or something.” 

“We should do stuff like this more often,” Buck says with a smile. “I could teach you how to snowboard if you wanted. We could probably put Chris in lessons.” 

“That would be fun,” Eddie nods, pecking his lips again. 

“I’m serious though. Maybe that should be our New Year's Resolution is to use our time off as time off. I feel like we’re always so busy doing shit,” Buck says, pushing himself up so that he could search for his phone. “Like, we could go somewhere once a month just for a couple of nights. Doesn’t have to be anything too crazy or far away, just getting out of our usual routine.”

“Our New Year’s Resolution? Aren’t those supposed to be like losing 10 pounds or something like that?” Eddie asks, but sits up and moves a little closer to look over Buck’s shoulder. 

“They can be whatever you want them to be,” Buck replies with a shrug, leaning into Eddie. 

“Hmm, I like the sound of that,” he hums. “When we get home, remind me to look at the calendar and we can figure something out for January or February, okay? I’m not sure I can afford something once a month, not right now anyway.”

“We’ll figure something out,” Buck shrugged. “I just think it’s a good New Year’s resolution, is all.” 

“Yeah, I like it,” Eddie smiles and Buck snuggles up against his side. 

For a brief moment, he wonders if he thinks he’s jumping the gun on making a New Year’s resolution like this. There’s a chance that in a month they can’t stand each other. There’s a chance that their relationship goes nowhere, that they just stay friends. Even if they just stay friends, it would be nice to get away with each other every once in a while. 

For a moment he sits there and realizes that this is one of the first relationships he’s been in where he actually feels like he wants to plan for a future.

**Author's Note:**

> The next prompt is "First Christmas Together" and I'm planning on it being a little bit longer and posted on Christmas Eve! So see you in a couple of days with that!


End file.
